


Quidditch Bonding

by moonchildleigh



Series: Boys With Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bonding, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildleigh/pseuds/moonchildleigh
Summary: Who better to train the amateur Gryffindor Seeker than the Hufflepuff Captain and retired Slytherin Seeker.





	Quidditch Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second pairing in my Bts Hogwarts series! If you have any pairings you'd like me to do let me know!

“You need more lift Kook! Lift! Grip the neck and push your shoulders up, like. Yeah! Like that!” Hoseok was yelling, hands cupped around his mouth to reach the maknae. The wind whipped about them as Jungkook passed on his broom, Hoseok’s yellow and black scarf blowing up to whip across his face. Yoongi sighed from his seat on the ground and pushed down the pages of his book that had fluttered about. “

"Why’d you two have me come out here again? I’ve got a presentation for herbology in an hour.”

“Because Yoongi, you were the best Seeker on the Slytherin team before you had that accident. I’m just the Keeper, he needs your expertise. _Now_! Get your nose out that book and help. He’s not cutting corners right.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s using a crap first year broom for some damn reason. He needs to practice with a Cleansweep 11 if he wants to turn those corners effectively.” Yoongi stated, marking his page and standing up. He placed his notebook into his bag and gazed up at the wizard in flight.

His posture was damn near perfect, and he gripped his broom with great strength. But his back was a little too stiff. He felt it when he’d lean on his sides to change direction. He flew another lap around the pitch before relaxing his grip, leaning back to slow himself down. Once he’d got close enough to the ground he swung his leg over and hopped off the broom. He threw it to the ground before collapsing himself, and he yanked his goggles off with a grunt. 

“It wasn’t that bad Kook; that broom is just shit, to be honest. It’s the only one we’ve got to practice with though.” 

“ _I’m_ shit, to be honest. My back is too stiff.” 

“D’you want me to walk on it for you?” Yoongi joked. Jungkook cast a deadpan look at him.

“Listen right,” Hoseok interjected, picking up the broom and hefting it in his hand, “You have the speed, yeah? And you have a good eye. A Seeker needs those.” 

“A Seeker _also_ needs to be able to turn quickly so he doesn’t crash his broom and severely injure himself and or die.” 

Yoongi took the broom from Hoseok and turned it around to poke at the maknae’s outstretched foot. “This isn’t normal Jungkook behavior, aren’t you supposed to be good at everything?” 

“With all due respect Yoongi hyung, you aren’t helping.” 

“Then why am I here?” 

“To annoy me – OW!” He exclaimed as the top of the broom thwacked him on the forehead. He pressed his palm to his head as Hoseok hid his laughter behind his gloved palm. Jungkook shot up, stretching to full height and glaring at the blonde Slytherin in front of him. “What the fuck Yoongi hyung?” 

“Language. Let me remind you I’m here because, as Hoseok’s pointed out, you need advice from a Seeker, and a good one.” 

“So Jimin hyung isn’t a good seeker?” 

“Not the point Jeon. Point is you’re a _perfect_ seeker, better than me, even. Flight and speed come naturally to you. Maneuvering the broom is something you need more work on. If your back is stiff when you turn corners you need to lighten up your grip before you lean forward and roll your shoulders backward, not forward. D’you understand?” 

“And, keep your head bowed. I noticed after that last turn you lifted your chin up a bit. Keep your spine aligned and it won’t tighten up when you go to turn.” Hoseok chimed in. Jungkook nodded, chewing the inside of his mouth as he took in their instruction. It was interesting his team’s rival houses were giving him pointers on how to play better but well, he wouldn’t tell them that. Seokjin would be so mad knowing he’d asked the Hufflepuff Captain and retired Slytherin Seeker for help but, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Plus, they were some of the best players at school.

“Keep practicing, and if I see improvement, I’ll sneak you one of Nimbus 2001s to practice with tomorrow.” Yoongi grinned before pushing the broom into Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook’s nose wrinkled.

“Aren’t those green?” Yoongi blinked at him.

“Yes. The color doesn’t affect the flight. Now, get your arse on that broom and let’s see some improvement.”

~ 

“Right. Now what we’re gonna do is,” Hoseok panted out as he dragged the chest to the center if the pitch, “is see how you fare…with the snitch.” He pressed the lock on the case and it sprung open. It shook slightly with the force of the bludgers and Hoseok quickly retrieved the tiny winged metal ball from its space behind the emblems on the underside of the lid. “And, you need to catch this ‘cos, I’m a Keeper and, Yoongs is outta commission. No pressure. Go!” The ball flew from his hand and out into the sky. Jungkook adjusted the fastenings on his robe, not taking his eye off the snitch as he mounted his broom and shot off from the ground.

“He really is quick, I didn’t know first year brooms went that fast,” Yoongi observed.

“His thighs are _so_ huge.” 

“Down, boy.” 

“What? I can’t _look_?” 

“Head down Kook! _Down_!” 

Jungkook heard the command and quickly adjusted his posture. The snitch was on his side, barely a blur and he just had to turn to his right and reach his hand out. But he was headed for one of the stands, and the snitch wasn’t stopping. So, he leaned to the left to avoid crashing into the stand and instead swerved quickly around it to the other side.

“Reflexes are quick too. Really quick.”

“Jealous? He’s quicker than you were, if not a bit raw.” Yoongi smirked, one eye closing as the sun started shining into it.

Jungkook was above them now, hand outstretched. The snitch was obviously in his reach but right as he went to close his fist around it, it swerved away and he leaned to the left too fast. His broom tipped and he was upside down, legs wrapped around it. Hoseok and Yoongi both moved forward, breath quickening. Before they could even get a word out they saw him heave himself up and right himself, not even sparing a second before he sped off again. Hoseok and Yoongi met gazes quickly and laughed, Hoseok grabbing his belly with one hand, the other on Yoongi’s shoulder.

“That boy,” Yoongi breathed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, “nothing’s gonna kill him.”

Jungkook breathed out, shaking his head a bit as he caught sight of the snitch again, heading to the left of the pitch. He tightened his grip on the broom and leaned his body in close, shoulders stretching out and he felt his speed increase. He stretched an arm out, making sure to keep his body centered, and before it could zip away he snatched it from the air. He punched his fist toward the sky, letting at an excited **_WHOO_** before circling back around toward the middle of the pitch. Hoseok was jumping up and down, hands clapping excitedly while Yoongi had a slight smirk on his face, waving a tiny Gryffindor flag. Jungkook dismounted and held up the snitch excitedly in his palm so they could see it. His hair was stuck to his forehead and his uniform was drenched in sweat but his eyes were shining and he had the biggest smile on his face.

“So, how’d I do?” He looked at both their faces. Hoseok took the snitch from him and placed it back in the chest before standing up and yanking Jungkook into a bear hug.

“That was brilliant! We thought you were gonna die for a second but you came through. Even Yoongi was worried.” Jungkook looked at Yoongi only to find him looking off into the distance, narrowing his eyes as he pretended not to listen to them. The youngest swatted at the elder’s head and wrapped his arm around his neck.

“Hyung was worried about meeeeee.” He sang, groaning when the smaller male landed a punch to his gut.

“Don’t make me jinx the broom I’m sneaking out here for you tomorrow.” Jungkook pulled away, meeting Hoseok’s eyes and chuckling nervously as Yoongi pulled up his bag and moved toward the pitch exit.

“But, hyung, that…that could kill me,” Yoongi observed him over his shoulder with a small grin.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
